


Little Secrets

by Smidge



Series: Tumblr Prompts [9]
Category: Doctor Who RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-30
Updated: 2013-03-30
Packaged: 2017-12-07 00:46:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/742132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smidge/pseuds/Smidge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr prompt; Mattex; being outed on the set of Doctor Who by Moffat, Karen and Arthur.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> Short and fluffy :)
> 
> Enjoy x

He woke up alone, again. He doesn’t like it. One of Alex’s silly rules; ‘I can’t stay over, darling, people will start to suspect things.’

He wraps his fingers gently around her wrist as he catches up to her in the car park. “Do you think anyone has worked us out yet, Kingston?”

She turns to him, walking backwards, and raises an eyebrow in response.

“God, you are so beautiful,” Matt sighs, leaning in to press a kiss to that delicious mouth. But she halts him with a finger against his lips and giggles.

“Thank you, darling,” she smiles, “but just use words not actions; I don’t think I want people finding out about us yet.” She turns back to walk beside him and he releases her wrist as they enter the studio.

Steven watches them closely as they walk side by side and greet everyone. He catches Karen doing the same and winks at her.

“Yes,” Karen spins excitedly to Arthur, “today’s the day.”

“Today’s what day?” Arthur asks looking confused.

“You’ll see,” her voice is barely above a whisper as she rubs her hands together mischievously.

They are shooting the Wedding of River Song today and by now they have already done two takes for the kiss.

“Third time’s a charm,” Steven states hopefully as action is called again.

The director calls ‘cut’ and the couple part; somewhat reluctantly.

“Ooh I could kiss you all night,” Alex teases.

“And I you, Miss Kingston,” Matt agrees.

“And they do,” Karen exclaims, “I saw them snogging behind Matt’s trailer a couple of weeks ago.”

“What? No we weren’t...”

“Come off it, Matt,” Steven interrupts, “the game is up; everyone knows. I heard the pair of you at it in the storage cupboard the other day.”

“No, we never...”

“And if anybody _didn’t_ know...” Karen adds, delighting in the astonishment on their faces, “they _do_ now.”

“But, we haven’t done anything...”

“You can deny it all you like, Alex,” Arthur chimes in, “your face tells another story.”

Karen beams at Arthur’s input.

“You two are guilty as charged,” Steven chuckles victoriously.

“Yes, and as such, you must answer to your sentence; ten minutes in the cupboard _resisting_ each other,” Karen suggests enthusiastically.

“Yeah,” Arthur agrees, “If you _can_ resist, we may consider believing you.”

“Ah, but if you _can’t_ ,” Karen smiles, a cheeky glint in her eye, “well then consider yourselves well and truely outed.”

They don’t even make it to the cupboard. Alex turns her attention back to Matt; gazing at him speculatively. She smirks and he shrugs before burying one hand in her hair and pulling her close to him with the other; kissing her for all he is worth. Alex giggles in relief and wraps her arms around his neck, encouraging him.

“I think that confirms it...” Steven raises an eyebrow at Karen and they laugh.

They hear the crew whistle and cheer around them and smile against each other’s lips before pulling apart.

“I think our secret is out, Kingston,” Matt whispers.

“Never mind, darling,” Alex brushes her nose tenderly over his, “I don’t mind; as long as I’ve got you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos are wonderful and comments even better :)
> 
> Btw, in case you didn't gather from this, I am now taking prompts on Tumblr (you can find my URL under my bio on my profile) xx


End file.
